Missing You, Kissing You
by sezjara
Summary: For him, it was three days of hell. For her, it was three days without him... R/K ship.


Missing You, Kissing You

_By Sezjara_

**TITLE:** Missing You, Kissing You

**AUTHOR:** Sezjara

**SUMMARY:** For him, it was three days of hell. For her, it was three days without him... R/K ship

**RATING:** PG-13, hints towards violence, and there's kissing!!

**SPOILERS:** Minor for Season 5, but if you've seen S&R it doesn't matter.

**DISCLAIMER:** not mine, not for money, etc. Just for fun and enjoyment.

**NOTES:** Ronon/Keller; set in early season 5.

This story was inspired by an art prompt picture posted by **_renisanz_** and a comment she made about it. She has done an absolutely wonderful drawing to go with my story. The drawing, titled "Missing You, Kissing You" can be found on her live-journal page. The original prompt post is also found there, under the entry titled "Art Prompt: Kissing Meme" (scroll to comment # 1, and read the reply to that comment).

Please review!! They really are appreciated, positive or negative, as they help me improve my writing. They also provide motivation for me to write more. :)

A HUGE thank you goes out to renisanz for being such a wonderful beta, and helping me kick this into shape. :D

Enjoy!!

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Trudging through the mud and trees towards the 'gate, Ronon follows behind Sheppard and Rodney, with Teyla unusually quiet by his side. The sheer exhaustion they all felt was keeping even Rodney from his usual complaining, and Ronon could think of nothing except getting the four of them home safely.

Silent gloom hung in the air around them. Even the birds and insects were quiet.

The last three days had been hell for all of them. What was supposed to be a calm and peaceful trading mission had ended up being an all out battle with the Wraith instead.

One of the few planets left untouched by the Hoffan drug, the starving Wraith attacked, determined to capture every last person found alive. The sudden and unexpected attack sent the locals into a state of panic, and by the time Sheppard and his team got the villagers headed to the nearby caves, most had already been taken.

Sometime during their run through the trees, Wraith soldiers were beamed down and a lengthy fight ensued. It lasted for two whole days, until every Wraith soldier they saw was dead.

By the time Atlantis was able to dial the planet, it was over.

Very few survived, as most of the locals were either killed or captured during the attack. Luckily enough, the members of the Atlantis team were none the worse for wear. There were a few minor bruises, Sheppard had a sprained wrist, and they all were sporting some minor lacerations, but everyone was alive and safely on their way back to Atlantis.

Finally reaching the 'gate, Rodney dials it without a word. They pause long enough for Teyla to send their IDC through, and for Sheppard to give Woolsey a brief update. Then they go home.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Standing in the control room waiting for the technician to dial the gate, Jennifer looks up from the dialing console as the alarms suddenly go off.

"Incoming wormhole!"

Those two words never sounded sweeter to her ears than in this moment.

No other teams were off-world, so it had to be them.

_Finally! Are they okay? Is _**he**_ okay?_

Two days of not knowing how he was, if he was even alive, had nearly killed her. She couldn't concentrate on her duties, sleep wasn't even a thought, and the idea of eating made her nauseous.

Sure, she worried about the others, too. She was a doctor, after all. But with _him_ it was different. He was her lifeline. He was her rock. _Without him_…she shudders at the thought.

They had first tried contacting them nearly two days ago after the team failed to check-in, but they couldn't get the gate to connect. They had tried every hour after that, and still nothing. They had been about to try again when the stargate activated on its own.

Jennifer turns towards the stairs, pausing long enough to listen to Sheppard give Woolsey a brief report. Relieved that there were no medical emergencies, and knowing her team would take care of Sheppard's wrist, she makes her way down to the gate-room to wait for them to come through.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Stepping through the gate, the first thing Ronon sees is lots of people looking very relieved to see them home safely.

The next thing he sees is the blur of a female running towards him like lighting.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Throwing herself into his arms, not caring that every other member of Atlantis was watching, Jennifer can't stop her tears of joy and relief as she clings to him with her life.

With her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, Jennifer kisses him for all she's worth.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Catching her as she jumps into his anxiously waiting arms, the protests of his sore and exhausted body suddenly unimportant, Ronon enfolds her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

As she wraps herself around him, Ronon supports her with hands under her upper thighs, and then she's kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

He responds in kind.

THE END


End file.
